Anticipation
by BriWrite
Summary: Merida is pregnant, and she and Hiccup enjoy a lovely romantic moment with one another. [ONESHOT]


**A/N: I got bored and wrote cute Mericcup smut ;u; Fyi, you _can_ have sex when pregnant if you're careful about it, which of course these two are. Enjoy! Reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

Merida smiled as she felt a tiny flutter inside her very pregnant belly. "Hello, my beautiful lass," she giggled sleepily, blinking blue eyes slowly as she rose from her nap. The redhead stretched ever so slightly, causing the babe to kick firmly in annoyance. "Well, _pardon me_ for wakin' up, young lady."

The princess lay situated in her and Hiccup's bed. Blankets covered her lower half but exposed her bare stomach and chest. She'd instantly shed her dress as she had laid down, boiling from the extra weight gained during her pregnancy. Her husband would return shortly and she had no modesty when it was just the two of them.

She glanced to the door and frowned—Hiccup was currently in a meeting with a visiting clan. Who was it? MacGuffin, perhaps? She wanted to see her old former suitor friend, but the Viking insisted she stay in bed much to her annoyance. However, she decided he had made a wise decision for her to rest as soon as she got off her swollen feet and closed her tired eyes.

Now she was awake and their baby (who both Merida and Hiccup knew would be a girl) was no longer slumbering, too.

"Oof!" she gasped as part of her stomach went concave while the baby rolled. A gentle smile crossed her face as she carefully felt the area with her fingertips. "Why cannae ye be a bit more gentle for mummy? Hasn't she been through enough?"

The answer was a tiny punch in the side.

Merida then looked up in surprise as the door creaked open ever so slightly. Her expression softened as her husband sauntered in with a sheepish smirk. "Well, look who _finally_ decided t' pay his lovely wife a visit." she laughed.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Mer." Hiccup sighed apologetically as he closed the door and walked around to his side of the bed. "That MacGuffin is a fast talker, and on top of that, no one can understand him!"

She raised a brow. "Ah would've been able t' help translate, ye know."

Instantly he shook his head and hopped in bed beside her. "No, no, no. You need all the rest you can get, m'lady." He then popped off his prosthetic and rolled on his side, beaming at her. "But seems as if you woke up before I came in, huh?"

"Aye, tha's correct." laughed the mother to be as she lay her palms atop her midsection, rubbing in delicate circles. "Our lassie hardly ever sleeps, an' she's been drivin' me completely daft!"

Hiccup scooted closer and leaned against her. "Ohhh, she's only doin' that because she loves you." He then moved his wife's hands aside and gently but quickly massaged her pregnant belly with his palms.

She sighed contentedly but soon pressed the tips of her fingers to her mouth as she saw the outline of a tiny foot stretching the surface in protest. "Hiccup! Slow down! Ye're makin' her restless with all tha' movement!"

"Right then," he hummed with a toothy grin. Instantly he slowed his pace and looked at her expectantly. "Any better?"

Slowly her eyes fluttered shut and she lay back against the pillows that kept her propped up on the headboard. "Tha' feels _wonderful_, darlin'…"

He continued his motions for several seconds, turning and kissing her neck slowly. His wife gasped delightedly and craned her neck backwards to allow him more room, which he instantly used to kiss up her jawline. "Why are you so perfect?" he whined softly between kisses.

"Ah don't know…" she managed to gasp. The calming sensation of his hands working gently on her swollen stomach and his lips to her skin nearly drove her mad. "…Why are _ye_?"

Hiccup smiled as he brought one hand to her cheek and turned her toward him. "No idea… But I'm not as perfect as _you_." Wordlessly he pressed his lips to hers, letting out a muffled gasp as her tongue pried his mouth open. He smirked as he felt her hands come up and tangle into his hair.

Merida moaned gently into his mouth, rolling slightly towards him but always being mindful of the baby. Her manic hormones made her yearn for his touch, and it was quite hard for them to show their love for each other physically when she was in this current condition. She shivered with delight as her aching, bare breasts pressed against his chest.

He drew his remaining hand from her bump and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the corner of her mouth and down her neck. He too hungered for her—he couldn't bear to take his eyes off her. Her slender form had swelled in areas he did not expect and it made him nearly tear his hair out with anticipation. Needless to say, Hiccup considered himself the luckiest man alive.

She trembled as he adoringly kissed across her collar bone and wiggled closer to her. The royal felt her pregnant belly touch his clothed stomach and their baby fidget stubbornly beneath the surface. Undoing her fingers from his hair, her hands skillfully went to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head with a triumphant smirk.

Hiccup's eyes widened with surprise as he then felt her hands nimbly undo his belt buckle as they had done a million times before. A tiny squeak left his mouth as the belt was undone and his trousers felt infinitely looser. He shivered and kicked them off, leaving himself completely bare before her.

Merida breathed softly as she felt the blanket covering her lower half be peeled away by her husband. Now she was entirely nude and desperately awaiting his perusal. The plentiful curves of her body gleamed with fresh sweat and both could see the ever-changing surface of her middle as the babe shifted about frantically. Their lips nearly crashed into each other and she leaned into him fully, wanting to be as close as her body would allow.

He swelled with anticipation as they kissed one another hungrily. Carefully he turned her onto her back and settled himself between her legs, his chiseled abdomen touching her round one. He smiled softly at her visage—she was looking up at him, completely content and awaiting the next move. Her eyes shone with desire and her fiery curls spilled out in all directions like a waterfall.

A small, pleased gasp escaped her as she felt him gently push into her. Her eyes fluttered and her mouth remained open ever so slightly. Instinctively she craned her neck back as he lovingly kissed up and down her throat and to her jawline once more. The redhead moaned and turned her head, bringing her nimble hands up to feel his sweat-slicken sides.

"Are…you alright, Mer?" he murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth and closing his eyes. "The baby, too?"

"Mmmm…a-aye. We're both _perfect, _my love." she managed to utter, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning upward slightly. "Go oan."

Hearing this affirmation, Hiccup gently leaned forward. He kissed down her chest and tenderly fondled her breast with a single hand, sighing contentedly at her pleased hum. Her chest was always small and he could care less; but now that she was eight months pregnant, she'd grown in ways that made him bumble like a buffoon. The way she walked in this state always had him insane—her wide hips swayed and her movements were gentle and slow. The viking had to restrain himself from leaping on her wherever they happened to be.

Merida drew in a sharp breath as his movements increased. She pressed her forehead to his and started to dig her fingers deep into his shoulder blades. Her hips moved in unison with his, although she began to grow sore and tired faster than usual. "Och, tha's _fantastic_..." she whispered in a shaking voice as pleasure built up deep inside her. "Gods, Hic..."

The prince moved his hand from her breast and into her hair, stroking her curls gently as their lips came together. "Mmm, hold on." he huffed in labored voice.

Soon he hit that certain spot deep within Merida that made her legs trace up his sides and a long moan slip from her lips. She felt her husband's speed increase in the same spot, nearly driving her off the edge. Her toes curled and she kissed crazily at his neck whilst drawing her nails across his back. From her lips came his name in a loud wail as she lost herself in the unimaginable ecstasy.

Hiccup groaned, sucking at her neck hungrily as he bucked. He breathed in hard before calling out his beloved's name, both slowly starting to come down from their high.

The pair breathed raggedly as they remained stationary, staring into each other's eyes lovingly. Slowly the viking slipped out and set himself quietly beside her, sighing softly. Merida stared at the ceiling with her chest heaving for breath as she absentmindedly laid her palms on her swollen belly, rubbing tenderly to calm the agitated baby within.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup murmured as he rolled on his side, kissing her cheek and staring at her with worry. "Did...did I—"

A delighted smile broke across the redhead's face as she turned to look at him. "Ah'm perfect, love." she murmured whilst blinking at him dreamily. "Ye were amazin'..."

He smirked and came closer, cradling her protectively as he set a hand atop hers that lay on her bump. "And our girl?"

She took his hand and guided it to where the babe suddenly kicked forcefully in response to the question. "Absolutely marvelous." The woman giggled joyously as she felt their offspring squirm and roll like mad—she was particularly active during and after her parents became physical with one another.

Hiccup massaged her bulge yet again, admiring the strength of their child within. "Gods...she's so _close_ to being here with us, Mer." he laughed, scooting down and laying his ear to her stomach. "I mean...we're going to be _parents_. Can you believe it?"

"Indeed she is...an' yes, we are." Merida laughed, petting his hair gently. She pressed on her midsection with a few fingers and smiled as she felt the baby stretch luxuriously. "Och, she's _certainly_ goin' t' be a lively little lady, isn't she?"

The man hummed cheerily and kissed where he felt a little kick. "She will, but we're ready for her." He turned his head and looked up at her with a single brow raised. "Hey...whot d' you think we should name her?"

Instantly a sly smile turned the corner of Merida's lip up. "Oh, Ah have one picked out. But it's a _secret_."

Hiccup frowned and sat up beside her. "A secret? That's not fair!" he huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. "Tell me!"

"Who cares if it's fair or not? Ye'll find out when she's here." The princess then used her toes to grab the blankets and pulled them over herself and her husband. She looked up at him with a little grin. "Don't pout, darlin'. It won't be long, right?"

Gradually his pout faded and he lay down beside her. He sighed and pressed his stomach against hers, placing once arm over her and another around her head and crown of hair. "I guess..." The prince leaned in and tenderly kissed his wife before snuggling as close as he could. He could feel their baby girl shifting right beneath her skin, and he beamed. "I love you, Merida. And our little girl..."

Merida brought her arms around him, a soft exhale escaping her. Her eyes—although she was exhausted—gleamed with joy as she felt the babe move about and wriggle before finally growing still. "Ah love you both, too..." she whispered, holding him close as she slowly felt herself drift off in his arms. "An' Ah _always_ will."


End file.
